


Therapeutic:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Set-Up Series: [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beach Sex, Beaches, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Biting, Blame/Blaming, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Character Death, Children, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Couch Sex, Couches, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daughters, Day At The Beach, Death, Desire, Dinner, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e04 Ka No'eau (The Painter), Episode: s05e07 Ina Paha (If Perhaps), Episode: s05e12 Poina'ole (Not Forgotten), Episode: s05e17 Kuka'awale (Stakeout), Episode: s05e18 Pono Kaulike (Justice for All), Episode: s05e25 A Make Kaua (Until We Die), Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Flogging, Friendship, General, Guilt, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Hospital, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Insecurity, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Lazy Sex, Love Bites, Lust, M/M, Major Character Injury, Making Love, Making Out, Male Slash, Marking, Massage, Medical, Medical Procedures, Memories, Minor Character Death, Morning Sex, Mornings, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, Nightmares, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Nudity, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Passion, Post-Episode: s05e17 Kuka'awale (Stakeout), Rape, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Reminiscing, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Desires/Wants, Sexual Hunger, Shower Sex, Showers, Slash, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy Sex, Sons, Stripping, Survivor Guilt, Table Sex, Talking, Tattoos, Therapeutic, Therapy, Thinking, Tragedy, Usual Routines/Routines, Walks On The Beach, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 07:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12577176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: After the events of 5x04, 5x07, 5x12, 5x17, 5x18, & 5x25, Steve goes to a therapist, Danny is relieved, & wants to help out in anyway possible, So Steve goes for himself, & with Danny to make their relationship strong?, Are they successful?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	1. Prologue: First Session: One: (Intro): Part One:

*Summary: After the events of 5x04, 5x07, 5x12, 5x17, 5x18, &; 5x25, Steve goes to a therapist, Danny is relieved, &; wants to help out in anyway possible, So Steve goes for himself, &; with Danny to make their relationship strong?, Are they successful?, Stay Tuned, &; Find out!!!!*

 

 

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

 

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was a little bit nervous about doing this therapy, He found that he & his lover, & partner, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams were out of sorts lately, & he really wants to fix it, cause he couldn't imagine anyone, but his precious Danno into his life, & he doesn't even want to think of anyone else in his life.

 

 

 

The Therapist, Dr. Donna Martin, noticed & sensed it, She put him at ease, "It's okay to be nervous, Commander, Everyone doesn't really like therapy for the first time, But, I ain't your typical therapist, I try to help you figure out your issues, & problems, so you don't leave feeling even more confused", she said, as she smiled at him. The Five-O Commander decided that he likes this woman, as he smiled bigger at her, & feeling more comfortable.

 

 

 

"Call me, Steve, Doc, I am sorry, I am just trying to get comfortable, & get use to this too, I just hope you can help me, Because, It's not just about me, It's about my professional, & personal relationship with my lover, & partner, on & off the field, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams", She nodded, as she made notes in a file, that she will be starting on the couple. Then, She said with a smile, that was comforting as she clicked on a recorder, "Go ahead, & tell me why you are here, Steve ?", The Former Seal explained why he was there, & the situation that he was in.

 

 

 

As he was talking, she responded when it was needed, & then made more notes of the session, & then she shuts it off, & said, "Steve, This what I think you should do, Make time for Danny, Engage in what he likes to do, & Also, Make sure that he knows that he is the most important person in your life, Have quality time together". The Five-O Commander nodded, & said, "I will do that, Doc, Thank you". He left feeling lighter, & a spring in his step, as he was making his way back to HQ.

 

 

 

It was late afternoon, early evening, Steve sent everyone home after their paperwork was done, He went over to Danny, & kissed him. "What's all this about ?", The Blond asked with a smile, as he kissed his handsome lover back, "We are having date night, I made reservations at your favorite restaurant, Let's go", He helped him shut down everything in his office, & they shut the rest of HQ, & headed off to their evening of fun.


	2. Prologue: Date Night & Afterwards: One: (Intro): Part One: (Continued):

They made it home in time, since they have a late reservation, They dressed up to the tilt, & they held hands, after they closed, & locked up everything, as they set the alarm, & they made their way to the camaro. In a matter of minutes, They were on their way to the restaurant. Steve couldn't help, but stare at his lover, his precious Danno.

 

 

 

"What is it, Super Seal ?", The Blond asked with a smile, as he relaxed, & the former seal was glad to see it. "I just think I couldn't fall in love you anymore, than I already have", The Five-O smirked, & the loudmouth detective knew how to knock that smirk right off of his face. He took off of his seatbelt, & leaned in, The Blond was nuzzling, & kissing the spot on his neck, which he knew drives his lover completely insane.

 

 

 

"Mmmmm, Danno ?", Steve said flushed, & breathed out, The Loudmouth Detective said with a sly smile, "Mmmm, Yes, Love", Danny was looking him over like a gorumet feast, & he was a starving man. "You better stop it, or I am gonna cum", Steve said with a whine, as Danny was being cruel, & playing with his clothed cock. Steve whimpered, as this was going on.

 

 

 

"I do love a challenge, **_Stud_** ", Danny purred in her ear seductively, & stopped what he was doing. They made it to the restaurant, & Danny was arranged by what his lover had arranged for their evening. "Steve, You weren't kidding, when you made reservations, I can't believe that you did this, I love you so much", & they shared a passionate kiss, til Steve broke it off.

 

 

 

"I love you too, Baby, Come on, Our evening waits us", Steve said, as he places a kiss on top of his head, as they were being shown to their table. It was set romantically, & in private. They ordered their drinks, & appetizers, the couple were left in privacy, as they talked about nothing in particular. When the drinks, & appetizers came, They ate in silence, til Danny cleared his throat, ready to speak, Steve was giving him his full attention. The Former Seal said, "What's up, Danny ?", as they relaxed for a bit.

 

 

 

"Care to dance with me ?", The Blond said, as he smiled, Steve smiled, & said, "Of course, I would", They went straight to the dance floor, & slow danced to a couple of songs. They felt the attraction, & heat between them, as they moved along the floor. When their dinner came, They went back & had their wonderful meal. The Happy Couple danced to a couple more songs. They had dessert after, paid the bill, & went home.

 

 

 

They got home, & relaxed for a bit, as they were drinking wine on their lanai, as they looked out at beautiful scenery in front of them. Steve was kissing him all over, & Danny was instantly filled with passion, lust, & desire, as his super seal was doing this to him, & he knew,that he was screwed. The Blond put the glasses down, lead his lover in, & closed the door behind him.

 

 

 

They ended up making love, as they were stripping the other out of theirs clothes. They kissed each other all over, They teased, nibbled, & licked each other, til they couldn't take it anymore. There was cock, & nipples that were licked, nibbled, & teaaed, as this was going on. They nibbled, & licked their way down, & they made sure that it perfect. They were denying, & controlled each other's orgasms. The Couple fell asleep in each other's arms, as they cuddled, & snuggled against each other.

 

 

 

The Next Morning, Steve went downstairs, so he could surprise Danny with a wonderful breakfast in bed, & relax with him. Danny woke up, & smiled, as he entered the room. "I feel like a prince, & you are  
spoiling me so much". They ate the wonderful meal together, & spent some quality time in bed, before they had to get up, & get ready for work.

 

 

 

At Lunch, Danny noticed that Steve was in a great mood, & he knew it had to be to be in due to Dr. Martin. "It's nice to see you like this, Babe", The Five-O Commander said with a smile, "It's all in thanks for Dr. Martin, Would you go see her ?, I think she could help you, & our relationship out", The Blond said, "If you think that she could, Then, I will try it". He kept his promise, & went. He liked her, & it, so he made weekly appointments for himself. He & his lover will make their couple's ions appointments together.


End file.
